magicthegatheringfandomcom_it-20200216-history
L'arrivo di Emrakul
L'arrivo di Emrakul (Emrakul Rises) è un articolo della rubrica Magic Story, scritto da Kimberly J. Kreines e pubblicato sul sito della Wizards of the Coast il 22 giugno 2016. Racconta l'arrivo di Emrakul su Innistrad. Racconto precedente: Pietra e sangue Prefazione La follia su Innistrad è giunta al culmine. Jace e Tamiyo hanno assistito al confronto tra Sorin e Avacyn e hanno visto il vampiro distruggere l’angelo. Tutto Innistrad ha sussultato nel momento dell’ultimo respiro di Avacyn. Il piano è ora senza la sua protettrice ed è esposto a minacce sia del mondo reale che ultraterrene... esattamente ciò che desiderava Nahiri. I brontolii vengono percepiti in tutto il piano e le scosse vanno a toccare i pochi cuori che hanno opposto resistenza alla follia. Storia 'I promontori di Selhoff' Nahiri aveva svolto un lavoro imponente. Era rimasta fedele al suo giuramento, quel giuramento che aveva prestato nella polvere di Bala Ged. Sotto le sue unghie e nelle pieghe più profonde delle vesti aveva ancora la polvere, l’aveva tenuta per ricordare. Dopo aver lasciato Zendikar, si era impegnata, ogni ora di ogni giorno e anche a lungo nelle notti, spinta dalla rabbia. Con grande fatica era entrata nella Cieca Eternità, con la punta delle dita che bruciava nell’etere, lavorando duramente la pietra, con magie più potenti di quanto avesse mai osato manipolare, e tutto era stato dieci volte più difficile di quanto ricordasse. Ma non si era lamentata neanche una volta, non aveva barcollato neanche una volta, non si era fermata neanche una volta. E ora, finalmente, sarebbe stata ricompensata. Avrebbe visto i frutti del suo lavoro e li avrebbe visti anche Sorin. L’ultima guardiana di Innistrad era caduta. Nahiri aveva percepito la sparizione dell’ultimo brandello di protezione come una pesante armatura di piastre che viene rimossa da un soldato dopo la battaglia. Il mondo era rimasto nudo e vulnerabile. La battaglia non era ancora terminata. Al contrario, era appena iniziata. "Come Zendikar, anche Innistrad si dissanguerà". Nahiri trattenne il respiro. Il terreno sotto i suoi piedi si mosse. Il piano iniziò a pulsare, scattando e tremando, come una serie di esplosioni a catena che si sviluppavano sordamente nel profondo sotto la superficie e riecheggiavano nella notte. Anche Sorin le avrebbe sentite. Il pensiero diede grande soddisfazione a Nahiri. "Vieni!", urlò al cielo. "Vieni verso di me. Vieni verso Innistrad!". ART (Warped Landscape di Shadows over Innistrad) Poi la percepì: una presenza. L’aria divenne calda e immobile e Nahiri inspirò profondamente. Sì. Conosceva quel profumo fin troppo bene. Un brivido la investì, con un’intensità che non aveva provato per secoli. Corse fino al bordo del promontorio, con le gambe che si muovevano senza controllo e la mente che non riusciva a star dietro al forte battito del cuore e al rapido passo dei suoi piedi. Osservò l’acqua. Osservò il tempio che aveva costruito per quella divinità. Non era più vuoto. Le lacrime si formarono agli angoli degli occhi di Nahiri, ma lei si passò una mano sul volto. Non era il momento di piangere, per lei. "Come me, anche Sorin piangerà". La forma sotto le acque crebbe, le onde si agitarono e la superficie minacciò di rompersi. Finalmente. Era giunto il momento. 'Le brughiere di Gavony' Era giunto il momento. Il momento di pregare. Arcangelo Avacyn. Mia madre mi ha detto che, ogni volta che avessi avuto paura, avrei dovuto pregare. Ho paura, adesso. ART (Non disponibile Illustrazione di Dan Scott) Nonostante fosse accerchiato da catari che brandivano spade brillanti e armature in acciaio, Maeli indietreggiò. Si sentì solo. Si era sentito solo fin dal giorno in cui aveva lasciato il villaggio, quando quegli spaventosi angeli erano giunti con la loro pioggia di fuoco. Era corso nella foresta, come sua madre gli aveva detto, e non era più tornato al villaggio. Sarebbe voluto tornare, cento volte. Ma lei gli aveva detto che non sarebbe potuto tornare in nessun caso e i suoi occhi non erano mai stati così seri. Aveva compreso che avrebbe dovuto ascoltarla. Ora si stava augurando di non averla ascoltata. Ora si stava augurando di essere a casa. Tenne stretto a sé il coniglio imbalsamato che la vecchia con i capelli grigi gli aveva dato. Quello che aveva trovato nella foresta e aveva portato nella casa di lei, che aveva un forte aroma di dolci e pane stantio. Gli aveva detto di chiamarla Signorina Sadie e che avrebbe potuto utilizzare la sua casa quanto a lungo desiderasse. Ma non era mai stato suo desiderio. Arcangelo Avacyn. Voglio tornare a casa. Ti prego. Posso tornare a casa? Non ci fu risposta. Invece dell’intervento di Avacyn, spesse braccia contorte si diressero verso di lui, saettando attraverso le lame dei catari; si trattava delle stesse braccia contorte che erano spuntate dal petto della signorina Sadie quella notte, mentre erano a cena. Era successo poco dopo che Maeli aveva sentito la sedia sussultare, poco dopo che una folata di vento era entrata attraverso le persiane aperte, trasportando un odore come di un nettare troppo dolce. Aveva un cucchiaio in bocca quando il petto della signorina Sadie venne squarciato; aveva a mala pena evitato di ingoiare un intero boccone di stufato. La maggior parte dello stufato gli era uscita dal naso e gli aveva dato una sensazione di calore, all’intero della testa, fino a dietro agli occhi. Si era messo a piangere. Le lacrime erano scese lungo le sue guance e le tante braccia della signorina Sadie avevano cercato di afferrarlo. "State lontani!". I catari si mossero nell’erba alta e iniziarono a tagliare un braccio dopo l’altro. Uno cadde ai piedi di Maeli. Vide che le sue viscere si contorcevano e si dimenavano; quella era una delle sue vere braccia, ne era sicuro. Aveva un brandello della camicetta gialla che stava indossando e, un po’ più in basso, un neo marrone e peloso lo stava osservando. Maeli affondò il volto nel coniglio e lacrime scesero lungo le sue guance. Avacyn, ti prego. L’angelo era andato in suo soccorso già una volta. Lo aveva aiutato. Quel giorno in cui era spaventato e si era sentito perduto. Sua madre gli aveva detto che Avacyn era giunta perché lei aveva pregato per il suo aiuto, così intensamente che Avacyn non aveva potuto ignorarla. Maeli non sapeva come una preghiera potesse essere più intensa delle altre; non sapeva come pregare così intensamente da spingere Avacyn a non ignorare la sua richiesta, ma doveva provarci. Urlò la sua preghiera più forte possibile, nell’umida e arruffata pelliccia del coniglio. "AVACYN, TI PREGO! AIUTAMI!". "Avacyn non c’è più!". La voce penetrò nel profondo del freddo stomaco di Maeli e ne uscì una gelida paura, per poi risalire lungo la sua schiena, fino alla nuca. Come se fossero dita fredde, salì sul suo cranio, afferrò il suo capo e gli fece alzare gli occhi al cielo. Un angelo. ART (Angelic Purge di Shadows over Innistrad) Per un breve momento, la speranza batté nel cuore di Maeli. Quella speranza fu però una menzogna, lo seppe nel momento stesso in cui la provò; l’angelo che fluttuava sopra di lui non era Avacyn. "Lei è arrivata", disse l’angelo, guardando Maeli dritto negli occhi. "Lei si sta sollevando! Finalmente!”. L’angelo scagliò il capo all’indietro e urlò, emettendo un’acuta risata che riempì il cielo. Poi si interruppe improvvisamente e rimase completamente immobile, come se fosse rimasto congelato in aria. "Io—mrakul!" Si lanciò verso il basso, con la spada che saettava nell’aria. Maeli chiuse gli occhi. Ti prego. 'La costa di Nephalia' Ti prego. Ti prego, scegli me. Edith strinse le dita contro la roccia liscia e umida, rinforzando i punti di appoggio. Si era avvicinata il più possibile. Più vicina possibile per il suo arrivo. Voleva essere ancora più vicina. Ti prego, scegli me. Aveva dimostrato la sua devozione. Era la più devota. "Sono la più devota". Scegli me. Diede una veloce occhiata da sotto il suo cappuccio, prima da un lato e poi dall’altro. Sì. Fu sicura che le rocce più vicine non fossero occupate da altri cultisti. Era in piedi, dritta. Fiera. Non c’era nessun altro vicino a lei. Nessun altro era così vicino. Era la più vicina. "La più vicina". Voleva essere ancora più vicina. "Scegli me! Me! Me'mrakul". Sollevo le braccia e le spalancò verso il cielo, preparandosi per ciò che stava per giungere. Le onde la investirono. Lo sentiva; il momento era giunto. ART (Exultant Cultist di Eldritch Moon) "Emrakul!". Il nome, il potere e la pienezza si aprirono dentro di lei mentre le acque si rimestarono. "Emrakul!". La pienezza la accolse, si intrecciò con lei, divenne lei. Le acque si sollevarono verso il cielo. "Scegli me, Emrakul. Prendimi. Emrakul". Altre voci si sollevarono dietro di lei, i canti si unirono al suo, in armonia con il bagliore viola che pulsava sotto la superficie dell’acqua. "Scegli me'mrakul. Prendi me'mrakul. Me'mrakul". Il bagliore si fece più forte, più brillante, più potente, e divenne una luce stabile e intensa. Edith si mosse sulla sua roccia e le sue dita erano distese. Era nella posizione più avanzata. La più vicina. Adesso ancora più vicina. Sempre più vicina. Intorno a lei, i grandi e contorti pilastri di pietra scintillarono nella notte. Proiettili viola di potere saettarono dai lati appuntiti, da una roccia all’altra. Il suo potere. Quello era il suo potere. Lei era tutto. Più vicina. Più vicina. ART (Coax from the Blind Eternities di Eldritch Moon) Il movimento delle acque creò onde che si abbatterono sulle rocce. Non c’era più distinzione tra terra e acqua. Edith si avvicinò. Mai prima di quel momento si era sentita così. La migliore. Mai prima di quel momento. Ma nulla di prima importava più. Ciò che contava era solo il presente. La più devota. La più vicina. La migliore. "Io'mrakul!". Un’esplosione di acqua si scatenò verso l’alto, sollevandosi come una spessa colonna di pietra, ripiombando in basso su se stessa, sgretolandosi e ricreandosi nello stesso momento, in un’ondata di caos. Poi si bloccò, come se il tempo si fosse fermato. Rimase immobile, come un promontorio roccioso nel cielo. Dal basso, si udì un rombo. Emrakul si sollevò. ART (Non disponibile Illustrazione di Tyler Jacobson) Edith non riuscì a frenare un ululato che eruppe dal suo petto. Il suono della sua voce si unì alle pulsazioni del Suo potere e venne accolto da Lei. Emrakul vide Edith di fronte a sé. La osservò con il Suo enorme e brillante occhio viola. Edith vide Emrakul. Il suo sguardo era fisso in quel bagliore e la sua mente penetrò sempre più nel profondo dell’intensità di Lei. Vi era così tanto da vedere, così tanto da diventare. Lei divenne la prescelta. "Io'mrakul". Si sporse in avanti. 'Le profondità dell’Ulvenwald' Si sporse in avanti e appoggiò la schiena contro quella di Alena. Erano circondate; Hal fu tentata di arrendersi. Decise invece di concentrarsi sul calore che proveniva dalle braccia scolpite di Alena e dalla sensazione sulla sua pelle coperta di sudore, comportandosi come se il mondo non fosse sull’orlo del collasso. “Da dove vuoi iniziare?", le chiese distrattamente. A piccoli passi, ruotarono l’una intorno all’altra, preparandosi al compito imminente. Si trovavano in un boschetto, nell’Ulvenwald, ma quell’Ulvenwald non era la foresta che loro conoscevano. Tutto era diventato contorto e spaventoso: gli alberi avevano braccia con lunghe dita slanciate che si aggrovigliavano nella chioma di Hal, i rami avevano bocche che blateravano e urlavano, il muschio aveva gambe che lo trasportavano come ratti zampettanti e ora anche gli abitanti del villaggio, che non appartenevano a questa foresta, si erano arresi a quella forza ed erano diventati esseri ancor peggiori dei peggiori mostri che Hal avesse mai sentito nominare. "Dobbiamo iniziare dagli abitanti del villaggio", rispose Alena. Hal annuì. Ce n’erano tre e la loro forma umana era così mutata da essere appena riconoscibile. "Vieni'mrakul. Sii'mrakul", ripetevano. Hal sentì il richiamo delle loro parole. Avevano ceduto alla chiamata nel modo in cui anche Hal era stata tentata. Si erano arresi e ora non avrebbero più dovuto faticare per opporre resistenza. "Siamo'mrakul. Noi'mrakul". Le orecchie di Hal fischiavano e le sue viscere formicolavano. Sarebbe stato così facile. Avrebbe potuto... no! Il cuore saldo di Alena rispose "no". "Io inizio con quello che si agita e tu ti occupi di quello più tozzo" La voce di Alena non mostrò esitazione, neanche per un istante. Hal si obbligò a ignorare la stretta alla gola e l’oppressione nella testa. "Si può fare". Ci avrebbe provato. Avrebbe combattuto. Afferrò la lama e respinse quell’ingarbugliata cantilena dalla mente. Quello tozzo. Si concentrò su quello tozzo... e poi trasalì. "Alena. Alena, quello è...", Hal non riuscì a terminare la frase. Alena lo osservò. "L’anziano Kolman. Che gli angeli lo salvino". ART (Foul Emissary di Eldritch Moon) Hal venne assalita dalle vertigini e la sua vista si offuscò. Impossibile. "Siamo'mrakul". L’abominio dell’anziano si fece avanti. Tutto ciò che Hal riuscì a fare fu impugnare la spada e bloccare il suo spesso e nodoso braccio. "Vieni'mrakul. Sii'mrakul". Le parole dell’anziano Kolman vorticarono nella mente in subbuglio di Hal. Come poteva l’uomo che un giorno aveva conosciuto essere diventato quel mostro? Lui cercò di colpirla con un braccio che era come il tronco di un albero. Hal vacillò all’indietro e la sua mente fu ancora più confusa. "Siamo'mrakul. Sii'mrakul". Le parole si avvolsero intorno a lei e la circondarono. Le dissero di non pensare, di non preoccuparsi, di arrendersi. Sii'mrakul. Io'mrakul. "Hal?", la chiamò Alena. "Hal! Il suo braccio. A destra, attenta!". Hal udì le parole, ma non ebbero alcun senso nella sua mente. All'improvviso, un lampo di color argento saettò attraverso lo spesso braccio dell’anziano. La lama di Alena. Hal sapeva che avrebbe dovuto usare la spada anche lei. Ma era così pesante. Non voleva essere sollevata. Sii'mrakul. Unico'mrakul. Si sentì come se stesse fluttuando. "Hal!", disse Alena con tono sconvolto. Ma lei era lontana. Molto lontana. Sii'mrakul. "Resta con me, Hal". Siamo'mrakul. "Ho bisogno di te". Io'mraku... "Ti prego!". Fu il tocco di Alena, le dita sudate che le afferrarono il polso, che strapparono Hal da quell’abbraccio soffocante. Osservò la donna che amava. "Hal? Ti prego, Hal". Non voleva che Alena fosse sconvolta. Non voleva che Alena fosse così lontana. Non voleva che Alena fosse sola. Doveva combattere. Era difficile. Più difficile di qualsiasi cosa lei avesse mai fatto. Ma doveva riuscirci. Rimosse quell’oppressione dalla mente e trovò in se stessa la forza per sollevare la spada. "Sto bene, Alena", le disse. "Andrà tutto bene". "Ne sono sicura". Hal sentì la tensione abbandonare il corpo di Alena e la aiutò a rialzarsi. "Sii'mrakul", farfugliò l’anziano. Hal lo scrutò... no, quell’essere non era lui, non era l’anziano Kolman. Era solo un mostro. Un mostro che aveva minacciato di strappare Hal dalla donna devota che aveva al suo fianco. Non glielo avrebbe permesso. "Dobbiamo affrontarlo insieme". Alena fece un cenno verso il mostro. "Sì, credo che sia meglio". Si posizionarono fianco a fianco, spalla contro spalla. Alena inspirò. "Al mio cenno". Hal non ebbe bisogno del cenno di Alena; sentì il movimento dei muscoli di Alena e i suoi risposero d’istinto. Insieme, si mossero come un’ascia a due lame e colpirono l’avversario da entrambi i lati. Alena affondò il colpo nella spalla sinistra del mostro, mentre la lama di Hal si conficcava in quella destra. Le appendici ancora in movimento atterrarono ai loro piedi, ma sembrò che quell’abominio non se ne fosse accorto. Si scagliò contro di loro. "Noi'mrakul!". Hal colpì di nuovo, decapitando quello che un tempo era stato un uomo di chiesa, che continuò comunque a mormorare "Io'mrakul, siamo'mrakul, Emrakul!". Hal non riusciva più a sopportare quelle parole. "Taci!". Sollevò la lama e la abbatté con una forza tale da tagliare in due la testa dell’anziano. Un ammasso di radici reticolari venne scagliato fuori, come se fosse rimasto compresso troppo all’interno della testa. La cantilena si interruppe. Era morto. Hal allungò un braccio e afferrò la mano di Alena. La rapidità con la quale le loro dita si intrecciarono le confermò che Alena sarebbe stata sempre al suo fianco. Prestò silenziosamente un giuramento di essere anche lei sempre al suo fianco. "Noi'mrakul", disse la voce di un altro abitante del villaggio da dietro. "Sii'mrakul". Hal avrebbe voluto urlare. Poi lo vide. Un’apertura, sopra il corpo dell’anziano caduto, da cui fuoriusciva un groviglio di orrori. "Vieni!". Strattonò la mano di Alena. "Da questa parte!". Alena seguì Hal attraverso le appendici e le masse che si contorcevano. Verso gli alberi. Verso un luogo in cui l’aria non avesse il fetore di carne putrescente. Verso un luogo dove i rovi rimanevano inseriti nel terreno e il muschio non brulicava in modo nauseante. Corsero finché non poterono più udire la cantilena, finché non sentirono più l’oppressione nella loro testa. E poi continuarono a correre, finché i loro muscoli non cedettero e i loro polmoni non urlarono. Si fermarono di fronte a un promontorio, per poi afferrarsi l’un l’altra, fronte contro fronte, con le mani che afferravano le spalle e i respiri che divennero uno solo, nello spazio sempre più ridotto tra le loro labbra. "Hal". "Alena". Non si sarebbero mai arrese; non avrebbero mai smesso di lottare. 'I cieli sopra Innistrad' Non avrebbero mai smesso di lottare, mai. Avevano visto la luce e avevano percepito il potere. La verità li aveva accolti. Li aveva resi ciò che sono. Bruna non esisteva più. Gisela non esisteva più. Erano diventate una sola. Lei. Una. Una'mrakul. L’angelo di Emrakul spalancò le sue quattro ali, allungò le due braccia e urlò con una singola voce proveniente dalle due bocche "Noi siamo Emrakul!". Erano a Sua immagine, l’immagine della verità eterna, e la voce era la Sua. "Noi siamo Emrakul!". La loro chiamata attirò altri. "Noi siamo'mrakul!". Le voci si sollevarono dal mondo sottostante, si unirono in un unico suono, a formare una sola verità. "Uno'mrakul, sii'mrakul, noi'mrakul!". Era glorioso. Era tutto. Era Lei. L’angelo di Emrakul guidò tutti nel seguire la Sua forma radiante. Ciò che un tempo era stato avvolto dall’oscurità era ora investito dalla Sua luce, dalla luce della verità che si stava diffondendo sempre di più, un’alba rigogliosa che avrebbe presto raggiunto ogni angolo del mondo. "Tutto è Emrakul! Noi siamo Emrakul!". 'La strada contorta verso Thraben' Noi siamo Emrakul. Tutto è Emrak... ", bleah! No". Jace respinse dalla sua mente le parole vorticanti con un colpo deciso. "Fuori dalla mia mente". Tamiyo gli aveva insegnato come combattere il tocco esasperante di Emrakul, ma mantenere saldo il baluardo mentale era più complesso di quanto avesse fatto sembrare la lunantropa. Quello era un problema. Un problema notevole per il suo piano. Ogni volta che si concentrava troppo a lungo su qualcosa che non fossero gli Eldrazi, il Suo reticolo corrotto si faceva ancora di più strada nel profondo del suo cervello, superando le sue difese e infiltrandosi nei recessi più remoti della sua mente. Questa volta era stata la vista dell’angelo contorto in cielo che aveva distratto Jace. Aveva svolto un valido lavoro nel seguire Tamiyo, mantenendo l’attenzione sul loro percorso tra le rocce; la stava seguendo verso quello che lei chiamava il fulcro. La presenza dell’angelo era stata troppo intensa per essere ignorata. La sua forma era così impossibilmente aliena che la curiosità di Jace aveva avuto il sopravvento. Aveva alzato lo sguardo ed era stato istantaneamente attratto, costretto poi ad analizzare ciò che aveva visto. All’inizio era sembrato un demone, ma era molto peggio. Prima di aver individuato le varie ali, il tessuto connettivo reticolare tra le teste e la voce echeggiante, era già perso. Inaccettabile. Per ciò che stava per compiere, doveva potersi fidare della propria mente. Sarebbe stato davvero pronto? Sarebbe riuscito a giustificare il fatto che volesse portare anche gli altri verso questa follia? La domanda penetrò fino al suo stomaco e venne investito da un’ondata di nausea. Aveva creduto che fosse la scelta giusta. Vero? Sì, era l’unica soluzione. Ne era sicuro... quasi sicuro. Quasi sicuro. "Gah!", Jace sollevò le braccia verso l’alto. "Shh!", Tamiyo gli lanciò un’occhiata di rimprovero. "Scusa". Jace tenne le braccia in alto, in un gesto come per difendersi. Tamiyo lo guardò in cagnesco, ma si voltò di nuovo verso il percorso, verso la sua lanterna magica, e tornò a camminare. Avrebbe dovuto dirglielo. Dirle di aspettare, in modo che lui potesse chiamare aiuti. Questa impresa sarebbe stata più grande di quanto loro due avrebbero potuto gestire da soli. In realtà, lo era stata da sempre, anche quando Jace aveva creduto che si trattasse solo dell’angelo impazzito, Avacyn. Se non fosse stato per l’aiuto di Sorin alla cattedrale... Sorin. Jace maledì quell’antico vampiro che aveva portato Innistrad sull’orlo della distruzione e poi si era semplicemente allontanato, lasciando a Jace il compito di sistemare la situazione. Ma un titano Eldrazi non sarebbe stato qualcosa che lui da solo avrebbe potuto sistemare. Non sarebbe mai stata un’impresa alla sua portata. Gideon aveva detto a Jace di tornare su Zendikar nel caso avesse raccolto informazioni sul titano. Jace aveva ottenuto di più, l’aveva trovato. Gideon sarebbe stato molto contento. Davanti a lui, Tamiyo si fermò sulla costa e tenne la lanterna in alto. Jace seguì i fasci di quella luce rinforzata dalla magia e alzò gli occhi verso il cielo. Appena guardò in alto, si pentì di averlo fatto. Fu la prima volta che vide Lei: il titano, Emrakul. ART (Non disponibile Illustrazione di Jason A. Engle) Jace fu paralizzato. Emrakul era più immensa, ne era sicuro, degli altri due. E, a modo suo, molto più potente. Era appena arrivata su questo mondo e sembrava che ne avesse già preso possesso. Tutto Innistrad si era sradicato per seguirLa. I cultisti, corrotti per prendere le Sue sembianze, si trascinavano sulle rocce, abbandonando tutto ciò per cui avevano vissuto fino a quel momento. Animali e mostri a terra, in cielo e nei mari La seguivano ovunque andasse. Gli alberi, il muschio, i rovi e anche le alghe si spostavano per essere più vicini alla Sua deformante presenza. Anche Jace sentiva il bisogno di andare verso di Lei. Io'mrakul. No. Doveva scuotersi. Doveva liberare la propria mente. Doveva riflettere. Non poteva permetterle di avere ciò che desiderava. Ancora una volta fece ciò che Tamiyo gli aveva insegnato, stringendo i pugni nello sforzo. Il processo per liberarsi dal delirio non era diverso da quello necessario per rimuovere le ragnatele dalla mente. Spesse ragnatele reticolari composte da una torreggiante mostruosità Eldrazi intenta a consumare la mente di ogni essere vivente su questo mondo. Jace sussultò. Questo era ciò che lui sarebbe dovuto essere in grado di superare per loro, per Gideon, Chandra e Nissa. Avrebbe dovuto proteggere le loro menti, oltre alla propria. Non avrebbe potuto portarli in questo luogo per poi lasciare che Lei li consumasse. Non avrebbe potuto farlo. La domanda era quindi: ne sarebbe stato in grado? Si era posto questa precisa domanda un centinaio di volte e non aveva ancora trovato la risposta. "Dici che La chiamano Emrakul?". La voce curiosa di Tamiyo riportò Jace alla realtà. Lui la osservò; il volto di lei era tranquillo, come se mantenere la follia fuori dalla mente fosse facile quanto respirare. "Sì", rispose Jace. "Quello è uno dei modi in cui La chiamano". "Trovo affascinante che un tale essere possa avere un nome". Tamiyo sollevò il telescopio che teneva alla cintura e lo portò a un occhio. "Mi chiedo se sia lo stesso nome con cui Lei chiama Se stessa". Jace non si era mai fermato a pensarci. Non l’avrebbe mai considerata una domanda che valesse la pena porsi; la lunantropa vedeva il mondo in modo molto diverso da lui. Osservò l’imponente figura di Emrakul, cercando di vederLa nel modo in cui la vedeva Tamiyo. Guardò dritto nel Suo occhio viola. Era caldo e accogliente. Si chiese che cosa avrebbe trovato se vi fosse entrato. Si trattenne, proprio sull’orlo del precipizio. Come ti chiami? Le chiese Che nome usi per te stessa? Venne investito da un’ondata di parole, che riecheggiarono in ogni angolo della sua mente: L’infinità eterna... questo mondo mi appartiene. L’assoluta... tutto è mio. L’inizio... io sarò il tutto. L’essenza... tutti siamo'mrakul. La fine. La fine. La fine. Jace si tirò indietro, boccheggiando. Questa non era la fine. Non sarebbe stata questa la fine. Non per lui e non per Innistrad. Doveva smettere di avere dubbi, smettere di procrastinare; doveva fidarsi della sua mente. Osservò di nuovo la tranquilla Tamiyo; se lei ci riusciva, anche lui avrebbe potuto riuscirci, per loro. Sì. Era ora di chiamare i Guardiani su Innistrad. Si schiarì la gola. "Tamiyo, devo andare". "Che cosa?” Tamiyo si voltò, con gli occhi spalancati. "Ce ne sono altri tre. Planeswalker. Sono potenti, sono i migliori e possono aiutarci. Devo andare a cercarli. Su un altro mondo, ne abbiamo uccisi altri due”. Fece un cenno verso Emrakul, senza però guardarLa direttamente. Tamiyo apparve diffidente. "Due?". "Abbiamo dovuto unire le nostre forze, però ci siamo riusciti". Tamiyo inclinò la testa e strizzò gli occhi. Jace fu spinto a distogliere lo sguardo... si sentiva in colpa e sotto analisi, sebbene non ne comprendesse il motivo. Poi, all'improvviso, lei sorrise. "Ci siete riusciti. Sì, ci siete riusciti davvero. Accidenti, quella è una storia che vorrò sentire". Sospirò. "Ma non adesso. Se questo mondo vuole sperare di avere un futuro che non sia solo oscurità, dobbiamo darci da fare". "Verrai con me?". "No, Jace. Non è quello il mio percorso". "Sarai qui quando torneremo?". "Saremo tutti dove dovremo essere". Jace aprì la bocca per risponderle, ma poi sentì un tocco rilassante nella sua mente. Tamiyo. Non doveva più lottare per conservare la sua sanità mentale; non si era neanche reso conto di essersi sforzato così tanto. Era stato come un terribile mal di testa che era appena finito. Sollievo. Si rilassò. "Proteggerò la tua mente, in modo che tu riesca ad andare su altri piani", gli disse Tamiyo. "Vai". In quel momento, non c’era nulla che Jace volesse fare più di ciò che aveva detto Tamiyo. Voleva andarsene, abbandonare questo mondo, togliersi quel titano da davanti. Tornare al mondo che avevano già salvato: Zendikar. Portale Marino. I tritoni, i kor e i vampiri. Nissa sarebbe stata su quel mondo, con i suoi splendenti occhi verdi. Poi ci sarebbe stato Gideon, con le sue larghe spalle e il suo sorriso e... "Guarda chi è tornato. Ehi, Gideon, quassù!". ... Chandra. "Era ora!". Il rumore degli stivali si materializzò nelle orecchie di Jace e l’immagine residua di Emrakul che incombeva dall’alto si dissolse, lasciando il posto al volto sorridente del suo amico. Categoria:Pubblicazione Web